1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical filter and a stereoscopic display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A stereoscopic display device is a display device capable of displaying three-dimensional images. Since the stereoscopic display device can display a subject in a space as a three-dimensional image, it can deliver three-dimensional information of a material to an observer as it is, and provide realistic expression. A stereoscopic image display technique is broadly classified as a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method. In addition, the stereoscopic method can be sub-classified as a polarizing glass method, and a liquid crystal shutter glass method, and the autostereoscopic method may be sub-classified as a binocular/multiview binocular parallax method, a volumetric method, and a holographic method.